1. Field
One or more embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses that include a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emitting layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. Holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are recombined and dissipated at the organic light emitting layer to emit light. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses show excellent characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a fast response time, and thus are attracting a lot of attention.